


Mothman Eats Me Whole (not clickbait gone wrong gone sexual)

by catboyphobia (pastaflavouredjuulpod)



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: IT - Freeform, Mothman, No pronouns used for the Reader, Other, Vore, accidentally mistyped mothman as mouthman once but it was funny so i kept ir, nonconsensual vore, sorry i just realized i tagged it but i was just fixing my spelling error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflavouredjuulpod/pseuds/catboyphobia
Summary: just read the fucking titlejoin the shitshow of a server that inspired me to write this https://discord.gg/p3vdfAa
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	Mothman Eats Me Whole (not clickbait gone wrong gone sexual)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoukiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts), [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts), [Sin_of_Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts), [arbutusunedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/gifts).



“M-mothman-sama” I say as I heavily pant. My lips were (omega) slick from our mixed spit from our passionate kiss that seemed to slow down time.

Mothmans response is a few quick hot chirps. I don’t understand it but blush anyway. “A-ANYTHING FOR YOU MISTER MOTHMAN-KUN-SAMA-SENPAI.” I shriek.

Mothmans jaw seems to unhinge from its position, and his mouth opens wide in a way that seems impossible, even for his godly cryptidness. I stare in to his gaping mouth. His large, unmoth-like fangs dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva.

“H-huh?” I stutter out while Mouthman slowly starts to swallow my legs whole. “Step bro what are you doing?” I ask, my voice laced with fear. He gurgled out a sultry chirp around my legs. He has swallowed me up to my knees.

I start to squeal as the sliminess of his throat covers my leg in his saliva. He starts speeding up with swallowing me whole. I am suddenly waist deep in mothmans mouth, and full ofl fear.

“Mothman please stop!” I beg.

He continues to swallow my body whole, as if I were a very long spaghetti noodle. I thrash around and attempt to escape, but he has swallowed too much of me for me to be able to break free.

I am shoulder deep in to his mouth now. I can feel his organs moving to give my body space. It’s horrifying. But warm, and soft, and so comfortable… I allow him to fully swallow me, so all of me is in his stomach. It is unbearably hot inside of him, and I can’t breath. His stomach acid sloshes around menacingly, and burns my legs and thighs.

“Mothman? Are you going to let me out?” I ask.

He chirps ominously.

“Mothman??” I cry out in fear.

He rubs his stomach comfortingly, as if he were a pregnant woman. 

“Please let me out.” I start begging. “I don’t wanna die in here. Please sir.” I cry as snot and tears coat my face.

My pleas go unheard, as I slowly drift in to a nap and my vision goes spotty.


End file.
